1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copper oxide material manufacturing method, and in particular to an urchin-like copper oxide material manufacturing method.
2. The Prior Arts
In an anhydrous environment containing no water, metal oxide can react directly with interface active ingredient (surfactant), to produce a precursor of metal-surfactant by adding adjuvant. When water is added into the reaction, the surfactant will align regularly and assemble spontaneously; while the metal oxide will pursue hydrolysis condensation reaction to form urchin-like structure.
According to the present documents, the urchin-like copper oxide is produced and synthesized through either a Simple Solution Process or a Hydrothermal Synthesis Process.
In the Simple Solution Process, 0.2M copper nitride and 2.0M sodium hydroxide strongly alkaline solution are mixed together, and are put into a three-neck reflow device to react under 90° C. Alternatively, 10 m mol copper nitride and 50 ml ethylene glycol mono-methyl ether made of 50 m ml are mixed together, and then put into a condenser for reflow reaction.
In the Hydrothermal Synthesis Process, 2 m mol copper chloride, 2 ml ethylene glycol, and 20 m mol of potassium hydroxide are put into a high pressure oven for reaction, and through changing concentrations of potassium hydroxide and reaction temperature, to change the surface appearance of copper oxide. Alternatively, a Microwave-Assisted Hydrothermal Synthesis is used to mix an equivalent amount of Cu ions with polyethylene glycol serving as organic additive for MAH reactions, so as to generate directional mesoscale self-assembly reactions and to form an urchin-like copper oxide structure.
Copper oxide is a p-type semiconductor, being advantageous of weather resistant, non-toxic, optically stable, and light shielding, thus it is widely utilized as coating material, gas and moisture sensitive material, and in absorption, catalysis, or electrochemical reactions. In the conventional technology, the manufacturing of urchin-like copper oxide involves a plurality of steps and complicated water solution preparation, in a specific atmosphere and environment. Besides, diameter and density of needle-like copper oxide elongations can not be controlled effectively.
Therefore, presently, the method of manufacturing urchin-like copper oxide structure is not quite satisfactory, and it has much room for improvements.